17 Reasons
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Do you have many reasons to Hate someone? Looks like Rachel does... #BirthdayPresent to #ReeReeWithAngst and #Heroesinmyfanfiction Taken inspiration from a different fandom


"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Groups of demigods, satyrs and nymphs turned to the source of the scream, but quickly diverted their faces from the situation but not their ears. Things had been pretty boring inside Camp Half-Blood lately and the only source of entertainment around was to hear- or see, if you were brave enough -the verbal arguments between Half-Blood resident Oracle and Camp Jupiter's only Augur.

"Why I need to go away? I'm not even bothering you-"

"You're distracting me from my painting!" Rachel Dare groaned, trying not to resort to violence. Seriously, this guy seemed to know which buttons to push in her 'annoyance keyboard' and was making her angry really fast. "Go! Shu!"

"I'm not a dog!" Octavian argued, though if someone had known him better, they would see a little smirk trying to escape his lips. However, the smirk wasn't missed by Rachel, who frowned even more at the sight of it.

"Then leave!"

"Why you treat me like this?"

"Because I hate you!" Painting forgotten, she got up from her little stool and pointed her finger at his chest, trying to make emphasis on the situation. However, Octavian grabbed her wrist and pull her closer to him.

"That can't be true..."

"Unfortunately for you, it is."

"Why you hate me so much?" _Oh! Why I hate you so much?_ Rachel's mind got a little blank at the possibility of explaining her reasons. She couldn't go around saying which was the reality of their ' _relationship_ '- technically it was a work relationship. She had all that hidden very deep in her mind and heart and replying had turned into a struggle at the moment.

"Why I hate you so much?" She repeated, trying to gain some time in her brain. To start thinking properly again. "I could make a list of all the things I hate about you! Fingers wouldn't be enough!" _Oh, no... The smirk again..._

"Then make the list..." He dared her, that troublemaker smirk on his lips, in a whisper. "I bet you couldn't write more than five reasons why you hate me..." Rachel glared at him and yanked her wrist away from him, making some space between them. She looked around and her eyes set on the sketch pad she was using minutes ago. Gritting her teeth, she tore apart her sketch and started to write the list, under his eyes.

She took a second to look at him and actually think what things she hated about him. But his posture of inquisition, with his arms crossed over his chest and the sun shining from behind him was making it very hard. His blonde hair looked more gold under the light and his sky-blue eyes were shining with daring, as if he expected her not to complete the list.

 _Reasons Why I Hate You by Rachel Dare._

 _1- I hate that you follow me everywhere._

 _2- I hate that I'm forced to work with you._

 _3- I hate that you think you're always right._

 _4- I hate that you sometimes are right._

 _5- I hate that you gut teddy bears in front of me just to annoy me._

 _6- I hate that you look good when you smile- and when you don't._

 _7- I hate that you try to make me like you._

 _8- I hate that you succeed._

 _9- I hate that you glance at me when you think I'm not looking._

 _10- I hate that you purposely look at me._

 _11- I hate that you smirk when I glare at you._

 _12- I hate that you think of yourself as best of the demigods._

 _13- I hate that you don't try to be nice with everyone but me._

 _14- I hate having no more reasons to hate you._

 _15- I hate you._

 _16- I hate that reasons 2, 6 and 13 are a lie._

 _17- I hate..._

Rachel stopped her pen in deep thought. Did she dare? And if she did... what would happen next? Would he laugh at her? Would he expose her? Would he force her to do something she didn't like? She glanced at him, but tears of anger and fear started to cloud her sight while she wrote...

 _17- I hate that I love you._

As soon as it was over, she tore the paper from the pad and made it a ball before throwing it at his confused and frowning figure. The exact moment that she saw him kneel down to pick the paper ball after bouncing off his chest, she grabbed her things and bolted away from the place. She could hear her name being called but she didn't turn around once until she was safe in her cave.

Only then, she started to analyze the stupidity she had done.

She cried her eyes out, in the safety of her cave. She had made herself a fool in front of everyone- technically, not everyone as no one had known what the argument was about -and she suspected that this was going to be everyone's new gossip. And now, thinking about the consequences, she realized she would be lucky if people found out about it and not being punished for that. She sent a silent prayer to everyone in the creation, asking to forget about him.

However, she knew that wouldn't happen overnight.

And that she would have to face him sooner or later. The disadvantages of having to work with him. And being in the same place.

* * *

Rachel ignored everyone for the next two days.

She didn't have to pretend she was sick, no one was ever coming to her cave as she was very sociable and hated to be away from people. It wasn't until the end of the second day that Will Solace came to check up on her when she encountered someone else rather than her reflection. Will had gasped and placed his hands around his face, urging her to come with him to the Infirmary.

Rachel argued with Will that she didn't want to bother everyone and that she would stay in her bed. The ' _doctor_ ' in Will frowned at it, but immediately went to search for things that could help her. Only then, Rachel dared to glance at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was pale, almost ash-like. Her eyes were red and her curly hair had lost its bounce.

In other words, she was a zombie.

She was too much of a coward to face reality. The fear of rejection and humiliation was too much for her to even consider it. Luckily, Will hadn't insisted to move her again to the Infirmary. She ate the medicine that he was offering her, one that tasted strangely like chocolate, but she kept those ideas to herself. While in bed, Will delighted her with stories to spend the time.

However, she was very aware that she could not hide forever.

On her third day of ' _self-imposed exile_ ', she was greeted with the news that the delegation of Camp Jupiter was about to depart and that she should be there to greet them goodbye. She decided to pull out the ' _I'm sick, can't you see that?_ ' card, but the messenger of the news was Chiron himself and she couldn't disrespect him like that. So, nodding her head, she announced she'd be there in twenty minutes.

She took a shower and dressed somehow nicely. The day was cloudy so she could have an excuse for depart before from the festivities. The delegation was by Thalia's Pine and everyone was saying their goodbyes to their friends... everyone, except Octavian. He was leaning against the pine with a carefree attitude, though his eyes were glued to her the second he saw her.

Rachel tried that it didn't bother his eyes on her neck, but it did. While she was greeting some of the Senators, telling them the typical ' _Hope I see you soon_ ' greeting, she felt something hitting the back of her head. It wasn't painful, but it did catch her attention. Hissing and rubbing the spot that was hit, she turned around and found Octavian's look on her.

She frowned at him, not really understanding what was happening. But she saw his eyes dart slightly down and saw a small paper ball. She looked at him again, but he had his eyes trained on her. His head lowered a little, before going up again. His message was clear: he wanted her to pick the paper ball that was by her feet.

She did, releasing an exasperated sigh. When she did, she showed it to him, but he only kept staring at him. She stared back, not really understanding what was happening to him. Was he glaring at her to humiliate her? Why wasn't he looking away? She noticed a demigod speaking something to Octavian, but he either ignored him or didn't listen. His eyes still on her. But his message was clear again.

He wasn't leaving until she read the paper.

She sighed and started to open the paper, her hands trembling because of the fear. Did he write all the reason why he hated her? She could never take that. It would be a really low blow to her left self-esteem if he did-

 _Reasons Why I Hate You by Rachel Dare. **Reasons Why I Don't by Octavian**_

 _1- I hate that you follow me everywhere. **I love being around you.**_

 _2- I hate that I'm forced to work with you. **I think it was fate, sweetheart.**_

 _3- I hate that you think you're always right. **Can't stop saying you're the best person in the entire world.**_

 _4- I hate that you sometimes are right. **Ergo, I'm right.**_

 _5- I hate that you gut teddy bears in front of me just to annoy me. **I gut the ugly ones, so you save the cute ones.**_

 _6- I hate that you look good when you smile- and when you don't. **Smiling is easier with you around.**_

 _7- I hate that you try to make me like you. **You pull out my best qualities.**_

 _8- I hate that you succeed. **Your smile is adorable.**_

 _9- I hate that you glance at me when you think I'm not looking. **You make me nervous cause you're very pretty to look at.**_

 _10- I hate that you purposely look at me. **Your blush is adorable to watch.**_

 _11- I hate that you smirk when I glare at you. **Did I mentioned your blush is adorable to watch?**_

 _12- I hate that you think of yourself as best of the demigods. **Just because you're the best of the mortals.**_

 _13- I hate that you don't try to be nice with everyone but me. **I'm not interested in knowing anyone but you.**_

 _14- I hate having no more reasons to hate you. **I love you.**_

 _15- I hate you. **I love you.**_

 _16- I hate that reasons 2, 6 and 13 are a lie. **I love you.**_

 _17- I hate that I love you. **Did I mentioned that I love you? I love you. I love you. I love you.**_

Her vision started to fail, as tears started to gather on the corner of her eyes. She didn't dare to speak, in case she was living a dream... or the beginning of a nightmare. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if this was the latter one. A cloud placed over her and she feared rain will start falling, but she noticed she was dry. Then, what was wetting the paper- oh, her tears.

A couple of fingers grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. When she stopped being alone? When her eyes looked up, she noticed it wasn't a cloud but a shadow over her. She wanted to look away but those blue eyes were enticing her to look at him, like in a trance. Her hands held the former paper ball very hard while her tears fell down her cheeks.

She didn't even know why she was crying anymore. Was she crying in relief? Happiness? Fear of rejection? Well, the last one was not possible, according to the little piece of paper in her hands. And those blue eyes weren't showing anything but infinity adoration, along with that small smile not one but her had seen.

"You- you have to go?" She finally whispered at him. Stupid question, she knew that, but she had hope he would rebel in the last minute. But she knew better, he was a sucker for rules. He smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms, hugging tight. Hiding in his chest, she held to his shirt. "Not now... please, not like this..." She begged him.

"I'll be back in a couple of months..." Neither had to say it, they both hated the situation they were in it. "Can you wait for me...?" He felt her insistent nod on his chest and sighed in relief before kissing her forehead. "I love you..." He mumbled in her hair. Until they talked about it, it was their secret. Theirs and no one else. However, he couldn't help to chuckle with her reply.

"I hate you."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all... Wow, how fast October went by! I can't believe it, I was pretty sure that last week was the first week of the month but now... I mean, guys! In three days is Halloween!_

 _Anyway, today I'm posting double as it's the birthday of a close friend and collab of mine, **ReeReeWithAngst**! Happy birthday! This chapter is also dedicated to **Heroesinmyfanfiction** , whose birthday is the day after tomorrow... Happy birthday to you too!_

 _So! Onto today's posting!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! I had to write this chapter cause someone (looking at you, **Ashuri Benturi** ) asked for a second part... hope is funny enough!_

 _ **17 Reasons** : 1 Octachel chapter! I hope you guys like my present to you!_

 _See you next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
